


Friends, Team, Family

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Family, Fluff, Friendship, film student Chikara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: “Thank you all for hosting us and helping us to give recognition to these young film makers.  For those who haven’t seen the short film, it’s a piece about the struggles of a young man trying to figure himself out and his place in the world.  It’s real, it’s moving, and we would like to have this team of promising students join us on stage as we honor them.”Chikara stood and took a step before he heard it.“Chikaraaaaa!”“Ennoshita!!”“Way to go!”
Kudos: 16





	Friends, Team, Family

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Ennoshita zine ^_^

‘Your short film has been chosen as winner of Best in Show...to your university to honor you and present you with a plaque...invite you to submit to an international festival...’

Chikara read and reread the letter out loud to himself, his bag forgotten on the floor where he dropped it in shock. 

He felt silly, laughing and rolling around on his bed, but this was huge! The organization already contacted the school to make preparations for his group to receive their honor. He needed to call his parents.

—

It was strange to feel so good and so bad at the same time. Chikara rolled his shoulder, already feeling the ache of colliding with the court earlier in practice. He was distracted. First the award, and now knowing his parents wouldn’t be able to make it...

“You have been way off today, Ennoshita-kun.” Chikara startled and looked over at Suga. He ended up getting into the same university as his senpai. Both of them were pursuing their studies and decided not to play volleyball for the university. However, they did end up joining a community volleyball league together. It was nice meeting new people, being able to stay active with a sport Chikara came to love, and to maintain a relationship with his teammate from high school. They both still played as hard as they’re able, and it was also a schedule that didn’t interfere too much with their school life.

“Ah, sorry, Suga-senpai. Just...disappointed?”

“Because you fell?”

“No. Well, yeah, that too.” Chikara sighed and zipped his gym bag. “I’m going to receive an award for that short film I worked on last year. They’re coming here to present the group with a plaque, have some light refreshments, that sort of thing.”

“That sounds amazing! Do you know what disappointment means?”

Chikara rolled his eyes. “The not so great part is my parents can’t make it. They’re traveling to help my aunt move. Truck’s already rented and paid for, they all took time off work for the drive. And I know it’s stupid to feel this way but...it just would’ve been nice to have them there, you know?”

“It’s not stupid.” Suga zipped up his bag and nudged Chikara’s shoulder. “You can still understand and feel disappointed. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Wow, senpai, you really sound like a psych major right now.”

“Don’t be cheeky, dear kohai.” Chikara felt a flick to his forehead, causing him to wince. Suddenly, Suga was in front of him, grinning. “Tell you what, since I’m such a great senpai, I’ll come and take some pictures for you to send to your parents.”

“You’d do that?” 

“Of course! Let me know when and where.”

Chikara gave Suga the details of the event and went back to his dorm feeling a little better about things.

—

This tie was driving him crazy. Chikara probably untied and tied it six times already and it still didn’t feel quite right. Too tight, crooked, he wasn’t sure but it felt off. Or maybe it was just his nerves. 

He finally gave up as he walked into the building. His classmates and fellow filmmaking team greeted him, and once he got some water and listened to the latest gossip, he started to feel a little better.

Or just distracted. 

When their teacher came to escort them into the auditorium, though Chikara started to feel sick. He was about to get an award from important people in the industry. Him! He tried to imagine going back in time and telling his younger self that he could achieve things.

Chikara knew his younger self wouldn’t have believed him, not until his second year of high school, anyway.

At that thought, Chikara looked behind him. The lights were dimmed, a spotlight on the stage and another light on the front row where his group was being led. He couldn’t see Suga anywhere, but he really hoped he could make it. His parents had been thrilled to know they would at least get to see some pictures.

Before he sat down, Chikara saw a few men come in, sharply dressed. They introduced themselves as members of the film festival council and congratulated Chikara and the others before taking their own seats.

After a quick introduction from his teacher, the council members were brought on stage.

“Thank you all for hosting us and helping us to give recognition to these young film makers. For those who haven’t seen the short film, it’s a piece about the struggles of a young man trying to figure himself out and his place in the world. It’s real, it’s moving, and we would like to have this team of promising students join us on stage as we honor them.”

Chikara stood and took a step before he heard it.

“Chikaraaaaa!” 

“Ennoshita!!”

“Way to go!”

Chikara turned toward the back where a group of people was standing. Another yell of his name and a wave of arms let him recognize Tanaka. Beside him, two others jumping, whooping loudly as well. Another figure waved and a loud clapping reached his ears. Behind them, a taller figure stood unmoving as well.

Chikara blushed and waved his arm, hoping they would sit down. Suga made it, and he didn’t come alone. The thought warmed Chikara, and he made his way up to the stage, face bright red, but happy none the less.

—

“What are you guys doing here?” Chikara made his rounds, thanking the council and his teacher, as well as congratulating his group, and finally caught up with his friends. Suga stood there with Daichi, Hinata and Noya piling their tiny plates with fruit next to them. Tsukishima watched them with a look of fond disgust which somehow only he could pull off. Tanaka was the one to come up and punch him in the shoulder.

And ow, he had definitely gotten stronger.

“Suga-senpai called us! Said you were getting an award so of course we came.”

Chikara glanced at Suga, who wore a smug grin. “I did get pictures too. I think you can see how pink you are~”

Chikara laughed. “I can’t believe it. I know you guys are busy.”

“Not too busy we can’t make time for an old teammate and friend,” Daichi reassured him. “Asahi wanted to come, but he couldn’t get off work. He extends his congratulations.”

“Yamaguchi says congrats as well. He’s sick right now. On the mend, but still contagious. And Kageyama-“

“Kageyama had a late practice! He wouldn’t have made the train on time to come down.”

Chikara honestly felt a little overwhelmed. He couldn’t remember the last time this many of the Karasuno crew have been together recently. He took a moment to will away the moisture gathering in his eyes. 

“I’m glad you all are here. The truth is...this wouldn’t have been possible without you guys. Without Karasuno and volleyball.” Chikara held up the plaque. “If I never changed, never realized that I needed to keep fighting for what I wanted even if it got difficult...I wouldn’t have had the confidence and the drive to finish this movie.”

“Awww, Ennoshita!” Noya wiped away fake tears. 

“I’m serious.” Chikara caught Daichi’s gaze. His senpai nodded.

“Well, we’re still here. Like Daichi said, we can make some time. You’re our friend, and I was happy to track everyone down.” Suga assured him.

“Yeah! Don’t be a stranger, Chikara!”

“We should get together every couple months! Plan it in advance!”

“Maybe he doesn’t want to see you that often, Hinata.”

“Hey, don’t be mean, Tsukishima!”

Chikara could only laugh as his friends began to argue. A hand on his shoulder brought him back.

“Seriously, Ennoshita. We’re proud of you and we’re proud to know you. Congratulations.” Daichi squeezed his shoulder, and Chikara once again felt a surge of emotions while Suga round the others up so they could catch their respective trains. 

Goodbyes were said, and Chikara made his way back to his dorm, his phone going off with congratulations texts from other friends and family after he turned it back on. Once inside his room, the plaque went on his shelf right next to the Karasuno team photo.


End file.
